Leroy Jethro Gibbs
|died= |status=Alive. |gender=Male |portrayed=Mark Harmon |first-jag=Ice Queen (episode). |la=show |last-jag=Meltdown (episode). |first-ncis=Yankee White (episode). |last-ncis=n/a- main character. |born = 1958 (age: 59)}} Leroy Jethro Gibbs (AKA Gunnery Sergeant Alvin Thomas or Leland Robert Spears) is a former Gunnery Sergeant in the United States Marine Corps who is now an NCIS Special Agent assigned to the Navy Yard in Washington D.C. and who is also the current leader of the main NCIS Major Case Response Team. Biography Pre-Series Born in the small town of Stillwater, Pennsylvania, Gibbs was the only child of US Army Air Force veteran Jackson Gibbs and civilian housewife Ann Gibbs with Gibbs receiving his first two names in honor of Leroy Jethro Moore, Jackson's best friend and business partner. Gibbs had a very quiet upbringing but suffered a tragedy when his mother died although in later years, it was revealed that she had actually committed suicide as she had been suffering from cancer, leaving Jackson a widower and also forcing him to raise young Gibbs all by himself. After graduating from high school, Gibbs was given the option of going to college but chose to join the United States Marine Corps instead. He went through boot camp at the Marine Corps Recruit Depot, Parris Island and as a junior enlisted man, he was stationed at Camp Lejeune as a Military Policeman. Following his training, Gibbs became a Scout Sniper and did various tours of duty including Panama which saw him participating in Operation Just Cause, and later with the 1st Battalion 1st Marines in the Persian Gulf with the team a part of Operation Desert Storm. At some point, Gibbs met and fell in love with Shannon Fielding with the two later marrying and having a baby girl whom they named Kelly Gibbs. Some time later, Gibbs was dispatched to serve with the Marines while promising Shannon that he would come back safe. His commanding officer during Desert Storm was Lieutenant Colonel William Ryan with David Cameron, a Lieutenant who died in Gibbs's arms during a battle. As a Marine, Gibbs befriended Bushnell, future Senator Patrick Kiley, and Charles T. Ellison, three people he would once encounter during his time as an NCIS agent. While serving in Desert Storm which had taken him overseas, Gibbs received news that both Shannon and Kelly were dead, having been murdered which left him grief-stricken and completely devastated. Despite the double tragedy, Gibbs opted to stay and fight but was ultimately wounded during a fight and was left comatose for nineteen days. He also received the Purple Heart for his actions. During his recovery process, Gibbs visited the graves of his dead wife and daughter. He also met NIS agent Michael Franks who was investigating their deaths. Once he had recovered, Gibbs personally traveled to Mexico and shot dead Pedro Hernandez in revenge. He was investigated for the shooting by Lieutenant Lara Macy of the USMC Military Police but she closed her investigation after learning about the circumstances that led to the shooting. In 1992, Gibbs was honorably discharged from the United States Marine Corps with the rank of Gunnery Sergeant. Following that, Gibbs joined the Naval Investigative Service- NIS, presumably having been impressed and inspired by Franks's actions. He subsequently became a Probationary Agent with Franks handling most of Gibbs's own training. As an NIS Probie, Gibbs worked alongside Dwayne Cassius Pride, Dan McLane and Felix Betts with the group being called the "Fed. Five". Gibbs also met Vera Strickland, Franks's partner at the time. After Franks had retired from NIS/later NCIS in 1996, Gibbs began working as an undercover agent. He also traveled the world while serving as a training officer to NCIS Special Agent Stanley Burley. In 1999, NCIS Special Agent Riley McCallister sent Gibbs to Europe, the destination being Paris, France where Gibbs met NCIS agents William Decker and Jennifer Shepard, as well as Medical Examiner Dr. Donald Mallard. During their time in Paris, Gibbs and Jenny participated in a mission with Decker serving as their handler with the objective being to eliminate Russian arms dealer Anatoly Zhukov and his fiancee, Svetlana Chernitskaya. Gibbs managed to kill Zhukov but Jenny hesitated and let Svetlana escape. Gibbs and Shepard became partners and eventually lovers with the relationship soon ending after Jenny left Gibbs a "Dear John" letter. Gibbs was later assigned to Moscow where he worked alongside NCIS Special Agent G. Callen. Later, Gibbs served as an Agent Afloat on board an unnamed Navy ship in the Mediterranean. Upon his deployment ending, Gibbs returned home and found his then-wife, Rebecca Chase in bed with another man. As such, Gibbs and Rebecca divorced. In 2001, Burley became an Agent Afloat while Gibbs was assigned to the NCIS Headquarters located in the Navy Yard in Washington D.C. While there, Gibbs formed his own team originally composed of former Baltimore Police Department Detective Anthony DiNozzo, Forensics Specialist Abigail Sciuto and Ducky with former FBI agent Vivian Blackadder later joining the team a few months after the attack on the U.S.S. Cole that had killed her brother, Rex. JAG Season 8 NCIS Season 1 NCIS Season 2 NCIS Season 3 NCIS Season 4 NCIS Season 5 NCIS Season 6 NCIS Season 7 NCIS Season 8 NCIS Season 9 NCIS Season 10 NCIS Season 11 NCIS Season 12 NCIS: New Orleans Season 1 NCIS Season 13 NCIS: New Orleans Season 2 NCIS Season 14 Personality Appearance Abilities Hand to Hand Combat Intelligence Knives Firearms Medical Training Relationships with Family Jackson Gibbs Shannon Gibbs Kelly Gibbs Diane Fielding Rebecca Chase Stephanie Flynn Relationships with NCIS Colleagues Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo Awards and decorations United States Marine Corps Here is a list of awards and decorations worn by GySgt. Gibbs: * Silver Star * Purple Heart * Navy & Marine Corps Commendation Medal, w/2 gold award stars (3rd award) * Combat Action Ribbon * Navy Unit Commendation * Meritorious Unit Commendation, w/1 bronze service star (2nd award) * Marine Corps Good Conduct Medal, w/1 silver service star (6th award) * Marine Corps Expeditionary Medal * National Defense Service Medal, w/1 bronze service star (2nd award) * Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal * Southwest Asia Service Medal, w/1 bronze service star (2nd award) * Humanitarian Service Medal * Sea Service Deployment Ribbon, w/3 bronze service stars (4th award) * Navy & Marine Corps Overseas Service Ribbon * United Nations Medal * Kuwait Liberation Medal (Saudi Arabia) * Kuwait Liberation Medal (Kuwait) * Diver insignia * Naval Parachutist insignia * Marine Corps Expert Rifle Badge * Marine Corps Expert Pistol Badge Naval Criminal Investigative Service Here is a list of awards and decorations received by Sp. Agt. Gibbs: * Navy Meritorious Civilian Service Award (7th award) Category:Americans Category:Americans in JAG Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Marines Category:Murderers Category:NCIS Agents Category:NCIS Agents in JAG Category:NCIS Agents in NCIS: New Orleans Category:Purple Heart recipients Category:Recurring Characters in JAG Category:Recurring NCIS: New Orleans Characters Category:Silver Star recipients